Feed
by Shade Penn
Summary: Gift to Rian Moeru, for giving me the idea. Perfect AU, Post-Thirst. After the Terrorcon horde is dealt with, Knock Out returns to Jack to relieve some stress, only to find Jack is a litle more receptive than usual...


**A/N: Bear with me, and suspend your disbelief that Jack hadn't managed to escape the Nemesis and things still played out as in the show.**

 **Warnings: Minor Non-Con, Character Death**

* * *

 _The creaking of the door woke him, and Jack jerked awake as the tips of pincers forced the door open. His optics widened, terror coursing through him as the slender, spindly form crawled inside, purple optics boring into his._

 _"Well, well, hello, Jack," Airachnid cooed, smiling maliciously as her fangs gleamed in the low light, but what made him uneasy was she knew his name, "oh, don't so surprised; did you really think it was that hard to piece together it was you Knock Out kept locked up all by your lonesome? How inconsiderate of him."_

 _Jack's breathing picked up, and he cursed the bindings Knock Out left him tied up in that morning. It made escape even more soul-crushingly impossible. "Get out."_

 _Airachnid laughed softly, mockingly. "You really are naive if you think I'll do that." she grinned viciously. "No, I find myself hungry, but don't worry, I won't take all your energon," she stalked closer, and Jack's pedes kicked against the berth to scramble back, but her servos gripped his ankles, leaning in terrifying close to his neck..._

* * *

Knock Out couldn't describe his day as being anything less than stressful to the nth degree. Being on the run from energon-sucking Terrorcons was not his idea of fun. He smirked. Then again, his _fun_ was waiting so patiently in his room, still tied up on the berth where he left him.

Yes, after the kind of day he had, indulging in his pretty bot's frame would help him unwind.

Knock Out knocked on his door just before it opened, smirking as it slid aside to reveal the inside of his quarters. "Honey, I'm home." he cooed, optics drinking in the sight of Jack lying on his side, arms tied behind his back.

Jack blinked at him lazily, for once there not being a hint of defiance in his gaze. "So you are." he murmured, red optics deepening to an eggplant purple.

An interesting new quirk. Knock Out grinned as he slowly climbed onto his berth, grabbing Jack's hips to turn him onto his stomach. "Now," he leaned down to whisper in Jack's audio, "I'm going to release you, and-" he stopped when the mech's valve panel opened. It was surprising, but not unpleasant. "Good, it took you long enough to learn."

Jack didn't say anything, but he wriggled his wrists.

Knock Out sighed dramatically. "I suppose since you've been so good..." he trailed off, and snipped the binding before turning Jack onto his back. He nipped at the mech's throat, Jack shuddering as his claws stroked along Knock Out's back, digit tips pressed along seam lines.

Knock Out's engine revved as he trailed a servo down to Jack's exposed valve. "So receptive you are today," he chuckled and savoured the way Jack's vents hitched as his digit teased along his slit, "perhaps I should leave you tied up more often now that you appreciate it."

Jack still didn't say anything, but his digits dug in deeper as he clung to him. Knock Out felt Jack kiss along his shoulder, leading up to his neck, but his attention was diverted to the feel of Jack's valve slipping onto his digit, hips rocking.

Knock Out could feel Jack nipping at his neck, glossa teasing a particular spot, but he kept his main priority on meeting each thrust with one of his own, the valve practically searing hot around his digit. "Whatever made you so hot and bothered, I like it."

Jack's claws curled further up the red mech's back, and he sucked on an energon vein in his neck. "...good."

And that's when Knock Out found a sharp, intense pain in his neck. It made him freeze, systems beginning to flare warning signs as his energon was being drained at an alarming rate. His optics widened, and from the corner of his optic he met Jack's gaze, the same hunger reflected in his glowing purple optics just-just like-

-just like a Terrocon's.

* * *

 _"...don't worry though, I'll come back to finish you off."_

Airachnid had said that after what felt like hours ago, but she hadn't come back. Guess now it didn't matter. Jack grimaced in disgust, Knock Out's vile touch still tingling his plating even as he shoved the greyed corpse off of him. He relished the sound of it clattering on the floor though.

And while he hated having anything of the mech who destroyed his life inside of him, Jack would make an exception this one time.

After all, sucking up all Knock Out's energon was the _least_ a dead mech could give. Jack was still hungry though, and he had more bots to take his revenge out on. _So many more._


End file.
